Happiness You Give Me
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Semuanya berjalan begitu menyenangkan, kalau saja setiap hari bisa seperti ini selamanya, hanya itu yang kuharapkan. Warning inside.


**Notes : **Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Sejauh yang saya lihat fandom itu tidak ramai ya.

saya rasa ini bukan kata yang tepat, but, Happy reading~

**Disclaimer:**

**Little Bustres © Key/Visual Art's **

**Happiness You Give Me © AkaKuro815**

**Warning :**

**Headcanon, Death chara, Typo's**

**RnR**

Semua ini dimulai ketika diriku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Pada saat itu aku masih sangatlah kecil untuk mengalami kejadian berat seperti itu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis sampai saat mereka datang.

"Kami akan melawan musuh yang kuat. Kami butuh kekuatanmu!"—

"Siapa namamu?"

"...Naoe ...Riki."

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi, Riki!"

Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku ramah. Uluran tangan yang begitu hangat, uluran tangan yang akhirnya dapat menyelamatkanku, uluran tangan Kyousuke.

_Little Busters_, begitulah kami berlima menyebut diri kami. Dibawah kepemimpinan Kyousuke, aku, Rin, Masato dan Kengo, kami berlima sering melakukan hal-hal gila namun menyenangkan. Kami seolah bertarung tidak akan ada hari esok. Itu adalah bagaimana cara kami bertemu, awal dari kehidupanku. Asalkan bersama mereka, aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit dan kesepian dalam hati.

Bagaimanapun bagiku _Little Busters_ adalah sumber kekuatanku. Jika saat itu Kyousuke dan yang lainnya tidak datang, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menyerah. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang kuat seperti Masato ataupun Kengo, bahkan aku jauh dari kata itu. Aku pun seorang pengidap suatu penyakit, _narkolepsi_. Memang terdengar bukan sesuatu yang awam, tapi cukup membuatku khawatir dengan penyakitku ini. Namun saat bersama Kyousuke dan yang lainnya rasa khawatir itu seakan menghilang tanpa bekas. Semuanya berjalan begitu menyenangkan, kalau saja setiap hari bisa seperti ini selamanya, hanya itu yang kuharapkan.

Sekarang kami, _Little Busters_, tidak hanya berlima. Seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya kami berhasil mengumpulkan anggota baru. Berkat instruksi Kyousuke kami pun membentuk sebuah tim _baseball._ Seperti biasa, Kyousuke selalu melakukan hal-hal yang terduga.

"Mari kita lakukan hal yang hanya bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Ayo bermain _baseball_!"

Sebelum kami tahu itu, kami telah terperangkap dalam rencana besar Kyousuke. Begitulah dia, sosok yang akan selalu di depan. Sosok pemimpin bagiku, bagi kami anggota _Little Busters_.

Kyousuke hanya akan selalu membaca buku-buku komik, tapi gadis-gadis di seluruh sekolah akan selalu datang hanya untuk memandanginya. Aku merasa ia seperti memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa.

Dia tertawa, marah, kadang-kadang air matanya mengalir keluar, ekspresinya seolah-olah ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Itulah hal yang menarik dari dirinya.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya dan mengagumi dirinya sebagai sosok yang begitu istimewa.

_**RnR**_

"Riki, siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Aku terpaku ketika kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Kyousuke. Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang aku tahu saat itu rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahku seakan memanas.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku.

Tidak sampai disitu, topik ini pun terus berlanjut diantara kami berempat. Ya saat ini tidak hanya ada aku dan Kyousuke, Masato dan Kengo pun sedang bersama kami.

"Yang sekarang paling kusuka adalah kau, Riki."

_**DEG!**_

Lagi, kurasakan detak jantungku berpacu semakin cepat dan wajahku semakin memanas. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan seperti ini, yang aku tahu saat ini rasanya aku sangatlah malu. Ditambah lagi dengan tanggapan-tanggapan yang diberikan Masato dan Kengo.

"Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu! Sama sekali tidak suka kok!"

Saking paniknya aku sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu dan entah bagaimana membuat Kyousuke _down_. Ia keluar ruangan meninggalkan kami bertiga. Karena merasa bersalah aku pun berlari mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Kyousuke!"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak berbalik menatapku.

"Aku... dibenci olehmu."

Aku panik sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap kata-kataku tadi itu sebuah hal yang begitu serius. "Itu bohong!"—

"Aku sangat menyukai semua anggota _Little Busters_! Karena itulah..."—

Aku menggantungkan kalimatku, kukumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakannya. "Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Kyousuke!"

Akhirnya, setelah mengatakannya dengan nada setengah berteriak Kyousuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Riki!"

Untuk sejenak kami terdiam.

"Benar juga, kau tidak akan benar-benar membenciku." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja, kau yang terbaik!" balasku.

_Greb!_

"Tapi kumohon jangan katakan hal yang mengerikan seperti itu lagi padaku."

Aku terpaku ketika Kyousuke tiba-tiba saja menarikku kedalam pelukkannya sambil berkata seperti itu. Kurasakan panas tubuh Kyousuke menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Uhm! Maafkan aku, Kyousuke." Ucapku membalas pelukannya.

_**RnR**_

Tepat di malam yang sama aku kembali terjebak dalam situasi yang benar-benar sama sekali tidak menguntungkan untukku. Aku dipaksa mengikuti pesta piama yang dilakukan Kurugaya-san dan yang lainnya di asrama Rin.

Sungguh sial rasanya nasibku, memilih terjebak bersama mereka semalam atau tertangkap para anggota kedisiplinan sekolah yang kejam. Mau tak mau akupun memilih untuk tinggal.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk mandi, Riki."

Firasatku semakin buruk, entah apa yang direncanakan Kurugaya-san dan yang lainnya. Yang jelas sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah menuruti kemauan mereka.

Benar saja, mereka mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam milik Kurugaya-san. Dengan terpaksa aku pun mengenakannya, seragam wanita. Bahkan mereka mengabadikan potret diriku dengan pakaian nista seperti itu. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak meminta pertolongan Kyousuke saat itu juga.

.

"Riki! Kau selamat!"

Kualihkan perhatianku pada sosok yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapanku. "Kyousuke!"

Yang kulihat saat ini mata Kyousuke yang berkantung dan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan semalaman? Tunggu, atau jangan-janga ia sampai bergadang hanya untuk mencariku?

_**DEG!**_

"Sampai sekarang kami masih belum dapat menentukan orangnya."

"Menentukan apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Selain itu, kau sudah berganti baju lagi?" tanya Kyousuke sambil menunjukkan fotoku yang mengenakan seragam milik Kurugaya-san di _handphone_nya.

Aku berteriak frustasi. Tak kusangkan Kurugaya-san benar-benar mengirimkannya pada Kyousuke.

Kyousuke tersenyum padaku, "Memangnya kenapa? Cocok kok. Kau manis sekali, Riki."

_Blush!_

Lagi, perasaan aneh ini muncul dihatiku. Sebenarnya ini apa?

_**RnR**_

"Jadi benar begitu, kau sedang jatuh cinta, Riki!" ucap Masato.

"Oh jadi itu." Timpal Rin.

"Memangnya kamu paham, Rin?" ucapku yang mulai salah tingkah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali dihadapkan dengan permasalahan seperti ini.

"Jadi begitu, aku selalu berpikir kalau kau harus mengalami jatuh cinta. Karena derita dan luka cinta orang-orang akan menjadi lebih dewasa. Cintalah yang akan membuatmu menjadi pria sejati!" seperti biasa, Kyousuke mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat.

Aku yang tidak tahan pun berusaha menyangkalnya, namun percuma saja. Jika sudah begini Kyousuke sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang kau cintai?" – "Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh?" Kyousuke bertubi-tubi memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku dengan tatapan intens.

Aku terdiam membisu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. _'Orang yang kucintai adalah kau, Kyousuke!' _

Tidak, itu adalah pilihan terburuk untuk dilakukan.

Terlepas dari keheningan yang kubuat, Masato kembali bersuara. "Kau tidak menjawab, itu artinya..."

"Ternyata Riki memang mencintai Kyousuke." Sambung Kengo.

_Got it!_

"Aku jadi senang." Ucap Kyousuke dengan santainya.

"Kenapa malah jadi kesitu!" protesku. Aku yakin bahwa saat ini wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Diluar dugaan, perkataan Masato dan Kengo sungguh tapat.

"Jangan salah paham!" ucap Kyousuke memotong teriakan frustasi milik Masato. "Yang Riki cintai itu adalah Kurugaya."

_**DEG!**_

'_kenapa?'_

_**Greb!**_

Kyousuke mencengkram kedua bahuku, mata kami pun saling bertemu pandang. "Cinta itu tidak butuh alasan, itulah yang namanya cinta!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu cerah.

'_Bodoh!'_

"Pokoknya kita harus mendukung cinta Riki dengan sekuat tenaga." – "Nama operasinya, _**'Operation: Little Love-Love Hunters!'**_"

'_Bodoh!'_

Kukepalkan jemariku menahan amarah di dada. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa merasa begitu marah dengan perlakuan Kyousuke saat ini. yang aku tahu ini rasanya begitu sakit.

"BODOH!" – Kyousuke dan yang lainnya tercengang – "Kyousuke bodoh!" ucapku setengah berteriak seraya berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyousuke, Masato dan Kengo.

"Riki!"

_**RnR**_

Aku tahu saat itu juga Kyousuke berlari mengejarku. Namun entah bagaimana rasanya kedua kaki ini tidak dapat berhenti dan ingin terus berlari dan lari menjauhi sosoknya.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini rasanya begitu sakit. Yang aku tahu air mata ini tidak dapa berhenti mengalir membasahi wajahku.

_Tes.. tes.. brush!_

Hujan... seakan langit pun ikut menangis bersamaku.

_**DEG!**_

Lalu, penyakitku kembali menyerang tanpa peringatan, _narkolepsi._ Tiba-tiba saja terjadi, seperti biasanya. Memutus hubunganku dengan dunia.

"Riki!"

_**RnR**_

Perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Samar-samar aku mulai mengenali tempatku berada saat ini, kamarku. Kurasakan kepalaku terasa amat berat, rasanya tubuhku sangat berkeringat, sepertinya aku terkena demam.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sisi lainnya. Nampak sosok siluet yang tak asing lagi bagiku tengah terjaga disana, menemani diriku.

"Riki, kau sudah siuman?"

'_Kyousuke.'_

Aku tak dapat berkata, pelahan mataku kembali berat. Sosok Kyousuke semakin samar dari pandanganku, aku mengantuk.

_**RnR**_

Sekarang, disini, di ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih serta memiliki bau yang khas. Ruangan yang sudah lama tidak aku tempati, ruangan yang bisa dibilang aku membencinya, rumah sakit.

Kalau dipikir lagi, kapan terakhir kali aku terjebak di ruangan seperti ini? sudah sangat lama sepertinya.

Begitu, jadi ini adalah batasanku. Apa ini bisa dikatakan akhir dari penantianku yang sudah ditentukan kepastiannya akan terjadi? Klimaks dari penyakit yang terus menggerogoti sisa umurku hingga detik terakhir.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah dan putus asa seperti ini. sejak saat itu aku sudah berjanji, saat Kyousuke dan yang lainnya mengulurkan tangan hangat mereka padaku, aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Kyousuke."

Sejak hari itu aku belum berbicara padanya.

_**Cklek!**_

"Yo! _Shonen_, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Naoe-kun~"

"Wafuu~"

"Kalian datang menjengukku lagi." sambutku.

"Tentu saja!"

Aku tersenyum_, "Arigatou, minna."_

"Kau harus cepat kembali ke sekolah, Riki. Kita masih harus memecahkan misteri rahasia dunia."

"_Wakatta_, Rin. Aku akan melakukan semampuku."

Benar, selama ada mereka aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari penyakit ini.

_**RnR**_

'_Baiklah! ayo pergi, Riki!'_

Aku bermimpi, mimpi ketika hari itu terjadi. Genggaman tangan hangat Kyousuke bahkan masih terasa ditangaku. Begitu nyata, seakan ia berada di sini saat ini.

Sinar jingga matahari senja menyeruak masuk melalui celah kecil dari balik korden. Semilir hembusan angin sesekali menerpa masuk, membuat korden-korden berwana putih itu seperti menari-nari dengan gemulai. Suasana sore hari yang begitu nyaman.

_**Cklek!**_

"Ah, kau bangun ternyata."

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok tersebut.

"Kyousuke!"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali mendengar suaranya lembut milik Kyousuke, sosok yang begitu kurindukan. Entah apa alasannya, tapi semenjak aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini baru kali pertama Kyousuke datang menemuiku.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terhanyut dalam lautan kebisuan yang kami ciptakan. Sampai akhirnya Kyousuke yang mulai memecahkan keheningan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Riki?"

"Umm.. sudah lebih baik, kurasa."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Lagi, kami kembali terhanyut dalam keheningan.

"_Ne_, Kyousuke—"

_**Greb!**_

Aku tercengang ketika Kyosuke maraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Riki."

Aku sempat terpaku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku membalas pelukannya dan membelai lembut kepalanya. "_Mo daijoubu_, Kyousuke, _daijoubu_."

Aku tahu ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, namun hanya inilah yang dapat kukatakan padanya. Biarpun aku tahu sebuah kata hanyalah sekedar kata, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Terlepas dari itu kita hanya bisa berharap dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan sebenarnya terjadi.

_**RnR**_

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, hari demi hari, minggu bertemu minggu tidak ada perubahan. Bahkan aku merasa serangan tidurku semakin menjadi. Aku pun sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa lama aku dapat terjaga, yang aku tahu ketika aku terbangun setelahnya aku akan kembali terpejam.

Aku mulai takut untuk tak dapat terbangun. Aku takut untuk tidak dapat kembali melihat dunia yang rahasianya pun masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Aku takut tidak dapat bertemu teman-temanku lagi, _Little busters_ dan juga... Kyousuke.

Aku tahu mereka mulai datang setiap hari untuk menjengukku, tapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara bertatap muka langsung dengan mereka. Seakan waktu bagiku sudah behenti berputar.

Tubuhku tak bisa lagi bergerak sesuai keinginanku, suaraku sulit untuk keluar, mataku selalu terpejam dan sangat sulit untuk membukanya. Aku sadar dan aku hidup, tapi aku merasa seperti seonggok jasad tak bernyawa.

Aku mulai melupakan hari-hari, bahkan hari ulang tahunku sendiri. Aku tahu aku sedang berulang tahun ketika mereka, _Little Busters_, merayakannya untukku, ditempat ini.

Aku bersyukur saat itu aku dapat terjaga dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Moment indah yang diberikan mereka padaku meski tidak sampai 30 menit aku menikmatinya.

"Riki, sekarang buka mulutmu. Kau harus merasakan kue ulang tahunmu." Aku mengangguk seraya membuka mulutku untuk menerima sesendok kue yang Kyousuke arahkan ke mulutku. Manis, rasa yang sudah lama tak aku rasakan.

Semuanya berjalan begitu menyenangkan, kalau saja setiap hari bisa seperti ini selamanya, hanya itu yang kuharapkan.

_**RnR**_

Kurasakan suasana yang begitu mencekam. Kerongkonganku terasa begitu tercekat hingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Samar kulihat beberapa suster memasangakan berbagai macam alat ditubuhku.

Raut kepanikan terlihat jelas. Bahkan aku dapat mendengar teriakan kekhawatiran Kud dan Komari-san disana.

Aku sekarat.

"_Akiramenai yo_, Riki!"

_**DEG!**_

'_Kyousuke.'_

Benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Semuanya sudah menungguku, aku tidak boleh kalah.

.

Aku sudah berjuang semampuku, aku tidak menyerah sampai saat terakhir. Namun takdir berkata lain. Dengan kemutlakannya takdir telah berkata bahwa ini adalah batasanku, aku tak dapat melakukan lebih dari ini. namun setidaknya ia masih memberiku sedikit waktu untuk saat ini, kesempatan berbicara untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan Kyousuke.

"Kyou..suke... gomen—ne." Kalimatku terbata-bata.

_**Tap!**_

Kurasakan telapak tangan milik Kyousuke menggenggam erat tangan kiriku. Ia kecup punggung tanganku yang telah memucat.

"Tidak, Riki. Kau tidak harus meminta maaf, akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu. Maaf atas kebodohankan selama ini. aku—"

Aku menggeleng, kuukirkan sebuah senyuman dibibir pucatku, berniat mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja untuk menghiburnya.

Aku melihat cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya, ingin sekali kuusapkan untuknya namun apa daya diri ini sudah tak sanggup. Aku pun sadar bahwa waktuku sudah tiba.

"_N-ne_, Kyousuke. _Arigatou, daisuki."_

Setelah mengucapkannya tubuhku melemah dan semakin lemah. Mataku semakin memaksaku untuk kembali terpejam. Perlahan sosok yang kucintai mulai menghilang dari pandanganku, digantikan dengan suasana yang begitu gelap tanpa cahaya setitikpun.

"_Daisuki yo_, Riki."

Samar aku masih bisa mendengar ucapannya, aku pun tersenyum. Selamat tinggal Kyousuke.

**END**


End file.
